Fuzz and the Magic Stone
by Matthew
Summary: Based on Harry Potter but with Beanie Babies in it! Harry is played by Fuzz, Ron is played by Wallace, Millenium is Hermione and Millenium is purposely spelt incorrectly!


FUZZ 

  
and the Magic Stone 

M.G.PULLEN   


C H A P T E R O N E 

The Fuzzies   
  


One morning Fuzz woke up from in the tool shed and thought what he always thought " I just wish I could get away from this family for maybe just a day". The Fuzzies didn't like Fuzz very much. Fuzz's mum and dad had died once in an aeroplane crash so Fuzz had to live with his horrid aunt and uncle. Their names were Uncle Silk and Aunt Pongy, they had a son called Goldy. Goldy didn't like Fuzz either, Goldy wanted something he got it, Fuzz wanted something he didn't get it. He would even prefer to live under the stairs than in the tool shed if the Fuzzies would do anything. This morning was a special morning because at breakfast everyone got asked what they wanted and Uncle Silk would get it for them. Goldy asked for a playstation and a game, Aunt Pongy asked for some perfume and Fuzz asked for a wish. " What kind of wish you silly bear?" asked Uncle Silk quite angrily. " A person to take me away from here," replied Fuzz quite very hopefully knowing that he wouldn't get it. The next day Goldy got a playstation and he got a Euro 2000 Fuzzy game. Aunt Pongy got the cheapest perfume in the shop which smelled like rotting apples with a toilet smell as well. " Fuzz, you little bit of rags you can't have your present!" growled Uncle Silk. Fuzz crawled over to watch Goldy play his Euro 2000 Fuzzy game. " Aah, poor you, you didn't get a present did you ?"said Goldy sympathetically. "An' I'm glad you're not 'avin one!". Fuzz walked away and walked into the cupboard under the stairs he hoped that nobody would know that he was here. If he could just stay one night in there it would be brilliant. It was quite dark ( good for sleeping ) and it felt very warm in there. The only problem is that Goldy's room was opposite and he would probably tell. So Fuzz got out at a what he didn't realise a very bad moment, Uncle Silk was walking past with a two cups of tea!   
  
  
  


C H A P T E R T W O 

Sadness and Happiness   
  


The next thing which Fuzz heard was a loud roar of anger. Even though Fuzz was hot from being in the cupboard he could also feel anger rays which heated him up a lot. " You, little annoying, ugly, small, gold piece of rags!" said Uncle Silk very, very angrily. Fuzz had jogged Uncle Silk and now there was all tea over the floor. But when Uncle Silk was saying these angry words he was looking at Goldy! Goldy ran out of the house and into the tool shed. He stayed there all night so after all Fuzz got to sleep indoors in the most comfortable bed in the whole house. " I wonder if Goldy is enjoying sleeping in the tool shed, he must of thought that Uncle Silk was telling him off" thought Fuzz with a few giggles. The next morning he thought the same old boring thing. But today he felt very lucky. He went outside in Goldy's pyjamas and went down to the tool shed. Fuzz looked in and who was there? No one at all was in the tool shed. Fuzz was free, he went back inside to play on the playstation and thought that Uncle Silk and Aunt Pongy might think that Goldy was playing on it. Later that day Uncle Silk and Aunt Pongy couldn't find Goldy! They looked and they looked but they couldn't find Goldy anywhere! " Where is he?" growled Aunt Pongy which couldn't believe that she could speak like that after she had said it. "Who?" asked Fuzz. He really knew who they were talking about but chose to keep it a secret. " You know Goldy!" said Uncle Silk who had to say something because Aunt Pongy now had a sore throat. " I don't know!" replied Fuzz.   
"Well if he dosen't turn up in two hours you're to blame OK?" said uncle Silk who was now starting to get a sore throat too. "OK," Fuzz replied as soon as the doorbell rang. Aunt Pongy went to the door. " Whooo iss tharre?" she asked still with a very severe sore throat. At the door was a hippo, he asked " Is there a Fuzz here, please?".   
"There is yes, why?" recovered Uncle Silk.   


C H A P T E R T H R E E 

Thoughts   
  
  


" Because he is a wizard and he needs to come with me," replied the hippo. " If you want him, take him, I don't want him!" said Uncle Silk with happiness in his eyes. The Fuzzies closed the door and inside there was Goldy. This hippo must know everything and put him back. "Who are you?" asked Fuzz as this was probably one of the most important questions he would need to ask him. " I'm Hippogriff, I teach at a witch and wizard school and I am bringing you to the school, "replied Hippogriff. " Do I need any equipment?" Fuzz asked Hippogriff.   
"Oh yes, equipment, I totally forgot," said Hippogriff with a very forgetful tone in his voice. "I hate to ask but where do we get wands and things from?"   
" We get them from a place called Silver Aristocats," replied Hippogriff.   
Hippogriff waved his wand and they was in a place called Silver Aristocats. There was lots of people dressed in dark blue and black cloaks. Fuzz presumed that these were wizards and witches. They went in a shop with lots of wands. Fuzz tried all the wands until he had a wand which was two inches long and inside was a tiny hint of phoenix hair. They went in a book shop and Hippogriff bought him all the things which he needed. He got: 

Curing Phobias by Terri Fied   
Making Medicines by Tixi licks   
Basic Magic by Ama zed   
Plants in Magic by Rose Shrub   
Transfiguration by Sorry we can't display the author of this book because her name has been changed   
Defences by At War   
Flying a Broomstick by Always Falling Off 

Fuzz was pleased with these books and went into a broomstick shop. Fuzz liked the look of a Lighteningvolt but it was a lot of money. Fuzz saw a mirror for the first time and realised that he had a lightening scar on his right ear. He was amazed. Animals must be staring at him without him looking. Hippogriff bought him a Broomstick 2000 and a flying giraffe. When Hippogriff had paid he showed Fuzz a bank where his money was. "Your bank account number is 1000 and the bank name is called Lingbrocks," Hippogriff showed Fuzz. "Fuzz, there is a very, very bad wizard out there and his name is Lord Puffermort, she can kill someone by someone just looking at her!" informed Hippogriff. Even though Fuzz was scared out of his fuzzy skins he kept on walking next to Hippogriff. While he was walking he thought I must of got that scar from a sharp tool which fell on my ear!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C H A P T E R F O U R 

Aboard the Onvarts Express   


Hippogriff was leading Fuzz to a station, but when they arrived at platform nine Hippogriff walked straight into a ticket machine. Fuzz walked through as well! There was a sign saying Platform 9½. Apart from that being very strange for Fuzz there was only the beginning of the train at the station. "Go and meet your new friends," said Hippogriff with a loving voice. On the station platform there were bears, dogs, hippos and lots more animals. Fuzz went over to a green bear who looked a bit worried. "Hello, my name is Fuzz this is my first year is it yours?" asked Fuzz.   
"Hi, my name is Wallace and it is my first year, yes," replied Wallace. Fuzz and Wallace walked until they saw a little pink girl bear. "Hello, my name is Fuzz and his name is Wallace and this will be our first year, what about you?" asked Fuzz with a lot of interest.   
"Hi, my name is Millennium and it is my first year as well," replied Millennium. "Do you want to see my older brothers?" asked Wallace.   
"Very well then," Millennium and Fuzz said together. So they walked about ten feet and then they came to a group of a dog and a jellyfish. " Woof, Woofy, Woof, Bark, Woof, Woof, Rufus, woof, kennel, lead, walk," said the dog.   
"He is trying to say that his name is Rufus and he likes his kennel, lead and walks. By the way my name is Goochy and we are in second year, you probably know that we are Wallace's brothers," continued Goochy.   
Suddenly there was a loud steam train hoot and the passenger carriages joined the back of the front. Hippogriff told them to get on the train and he would go on as well. Fuzz, Wallace, Rufus, Goochy and Hippogriff got on the train and shared a compartment together. The train was like an old train an had furniture and lots of different compartments. At the back of the train there was a shop where they all bought some snacks.   
  
  
  


C H A P T E R F I V E 

Arriving at Onvarts   
  


It took around two hours until they could see a huge castle in front of them. All the first years were gasping. But all the rest of the school weren't that amazed, but some of them were doing it for a joke and then laughing about it. Fuzz, Wallace and Millennium were probably the loudest gasping. Afterwards lots of other carriages did competitions of who could gasp the loudest. Fuzz's carriage didn't though. The ones that did only had a chance to hear one or two animals because here they were right at the station. Millennium noticed that there was lots of horse-drawn carriages near the train. Fuzz, Wallace and Millennium followed Rufus and Goochy and went into a horse-drawn carriage. " I feel like the queen in here," said Millennium in a very posh way. In the next five minutes they grew closer and closer to the gates. When Fuzz's carriage arrived at the gate, the gate opened and this is what it did for everyone. One carriage goes in and the gates close, another carriage gets to the gates and the gates open and close again. After they had got through the gates, there was lovely statues of a hippo, a bear, a dog, a jellyfish and nearest the door a plaque reading: 

Onvarts Witch and Wizardry School   
Best School Of The Year Award 1477 

Lots of animals were amazed of this year but most were amazed that it was still there. "It has probably got a curse on it," suggested Wallace in his usual squeaky voice. There was a crack in the glass! " Look what you've done now you silly green bear we're going to have detention now all because of you!" screamed Millennium. This voice reminded Fuzz of his Uncle Silk. " Don't worry I know a mending spell," said Goochy which was saving them from detention. " Luco, diloocous!" chanted Goochy. They was at the grand doors and the carriage went down to the ground. They got off and went inside to start there first year at Onvarts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C H A P T E R S I X 

The Sorting Sock   
  


The entrance hall was spectacular it was amazing. There was a staircase in front of them made of real gold railings and silver steps with tiny emeralds in them. A tall and wonderfully dressed wizard was leading everybody into a Grand hall. This was even better than the entrance hall. There was four long tables, one with a hippo hanging over the top, one with a tiger hanging over the top, one with a hedgehog hanging over the top and one with a fish hanging over the top. The wizard leading them told all first years to not sit down but just stand by him. It took ages and ages before everybody was in the hall and sat down. " Welcome everybody, hope you will enjoy this year very well, I suppose we've got to do the Sorting Sock now," said the tall man and everybody went into cheers. The first years didn't know what to do. Clap or be nervous about what was going to happen. The tall man told the first years that he was Professor Ecanore and all they had to do was put a sock on. Fuzz thought this was just a bit too easy. Professor Ecanore went off presumably to get the Sorting Sock. There was a pig behind Millenium that started to speak " Like your scar Fuzz!" with a very rude voice. Fuzz wondered how he knew his name and then Fuzz remembered he was famous everybody in the wizarding world would know his name. " My name's Knuckles," informed Fuzz, Wallace and Millenium. They all heard footsteps and back came Professor Ecanore with a sock covered in yellow, red, blue and green blobs. " Quiet, quiet please," said Professor Ecanore loudly to catch everyone's attention. " The sorting is to start now," he carried on. He turned his head and faced the first years. " The hippo table is Meayao, the tiger table is Suchlilet, the hedgehog table is Apaka and the fish table is Ooklani,". " Let the sorting begin," and he called out " Knuckles," very sternly because he had just stuck his tongue out and went over to the sock.   
C H A P T E R S E V E N 

The Sorting   
  
  
  
  
  


Knuckles sat on the stall and put the sock on the sock. " Knuckles!" Ecanore shouted " I told you off not called you to come up and try the sock!" carried on Ecanore with even more anger. Immediately knuckles ran back onto the bench and turned very red. The sock was sitting on a stool which Ecanore had put out for it thought it only covered the first thee centimetres. The sock split a hole at the top of himself and it turned red and the sock began to sing:   


You may o' think that I'm smelly,   
But I use a lot of perfume.   
I'll smell myself if you can find,   
A smellier sock than me.   
You can keep your bows and scarves,   
And your logos and giraffes.   
For I'm the Onvarts Sorting Sock,   
And I can sock them all.   
Theres nothing hidden in your foot,   
The Sorting sock can't smell.   
So try me on and I will tell you,   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Meet,   
Where they are caring and good.   
You might belong in Ooklani,   
Where they are brave and strong.   
Or you may belong to Apaka,   
Who are best at defending.   
Or yet in Suchlilet,   
Who play until they win.   
So put me on!   
I do not smell!   
I can think what's in your brain and foot,   
'Cause I'm the Onvarts Sorting Sock!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C H A P T E R E I G H T 

Meayao, Suchlilet, Apaka and Ooklani   
  


" Knuckles," called Ecanore. Knuckles didn't move because he thought that he had just been told off again. "Knuckles," Ecanore repeated. " KNUCKLES!" Ecanore shouted. At this Knuckles thought that he hadn't been told off but in fact he was getting called for the Sorting Sock. He walked over to the stall, sat down and put on the sock, it hadn't even touched his foot when it said " SUCHLILET,".   
" Millenium," Ecanore called. She walked over went on the stall, put the sock on and " MEAYAO,". Fuzz had, had a terrible feeling that maybe he wasn't put in Meayao with Millenium and he went in Suchlilet with Knuckles. He was thinking this as Wallace had just became a Meayao. Smoochy the frog had just been made a Meayao when: " Fuzz," came from Ecanore's mouth. " The Fuzz, the real Fuzz," came from the rest of the school. Fuzz walked over to the sock, sat on the stall put the sock on and said: " SUCHLILET, no, no, no, no, sorry a mistake, MEAYAO,". Rufus and Goochy started cheering that they had Fuzz until Ecanore gave them an angry but friendly look on his face at them. Fuzz was talking to Wallace and Millenium while Swirly the snail took his long journey to the hat and became an Ooklani and Fortune the panda had guessed that she would go in Apaka and the next thing she knew she was sitting with Apaka. " You've got to watch out for that Tiglar you know," warned Goochy. " He can get pretty mad and he always looks for some reason to take points off Meayao because he's in Suchlilet,". Ecanore said a few more words which Fuzz listened to, but he was one of few who actually listened. After they had, had a little chat all the Meayaos walked off to go to bed.   
  
  


C H A P T E R N I N E 

The First Lesson   
  


Fuzz had a lovely night in his first time in a bed. He did feel a bit silly when he needed to ask Millenium how to use a bed. Fuzz was looking forward to having his first magic lesson. He remembered Goochy's warning about Tiglar and wondered how evil he was! The morning came very quickly and Fuzz was awake at 9.00am but this was only because Wallace had woken him up. The girls slept in a different bedroom. Wallace looked at the timetable of the room and it said: 

Monday   
9.00am Breakfast   
9.30am Potions ( Tiglar )   
10.30am Spare time ( advised to go in library )   
11. 20am History Of Magic ( Old )   
12.00pm Magical Herbs ( Herb )   
12.45pm Lunch   
1.15pm Transfiguration ( Mc Reacornk )   
2.00pm Defence Against The Dark Arts ( Lintack )   
2.45pm Spare time   
7.00pm Tea   
7.30pm In house room 

Fuzz and Wallace got dressed, did their teeth, washed their faces and met Millenium outside of the Meayao room. They all walked off to breakfast and then they went over to the Potions room and already in there was loads of cauldrons and lots of bottles on the shelves. At the back of the room was a door with a lock which was Tiglar's office. The bell rang and they went inside to start their first Potions lesson ever before in their lives.   
  


C H A P T E R T E N 

The Potions Lesson   


All the first years were going into the classroom and looked at all the bottles and Wallace found one labelled with " Smelly Black Sick". There was a loud clap of Tiglar's hands and everyone went silent. " You are in this room to learn about potions, you will not drink anything you are not told to drink otherwise you may be poisoned. Though some of last years lot I just poisoned them anyway. Hu!" began Tiglar. " Anyway, we're going to start learning about Medicines . . .," continued Tiglar. This was even worse than being told off by Uncle Silk when he was in an angry mood. This hour was very boring and when it was over all of the first years were happy except Knuckles who was smiling. " 10 points of Meayao, its because your famous Fuzz," said Tiglar happily. Fuzz, Wallace and Millenium took the timetable's advice and went to the library. Millennium and Wallace had thirty minutes in the library but Fuzz he stayed forty five minutes. Fuzz looked in a book about Magic Stones when Wallace and Millenium had gone and saw: 

~ You are the second owner of this magic stone, take it and enjoy your life ~ 

Fuzz went running down the corridor until he saw a tall, mean looking flamingo, it was Tiglar! " 100 points off Meayao for running in the corridor Fuzz," said Tiglar and he walked off. " 1000 points of Suchlilet," thought Fuzz.   
"No Fuzz, not 1000 points of Suchlilet," said Tiglar from the end of the room. Tiglar must be able to read minds thought Fuzz, he couldn't wait to tell Wallace and Millenium. When he arrived at the Meayao room Wallace and Millenium were there but his magic stone wasn't! He must of dropped it when he bumped into Tiglar. Him, Wallace and Millenium walked down the corridor to their first History Of Magic Lesson.   


C H A P T E R E L E V E N 

History Of Magic   


Fuzz, Wallace and Millenium were the first three in the classroom. Fuzz was too bothered about the magic stone rather than looking around the classroom. In this time Fuzz told Wallace and Millenium all about Tiglar reading minds and the magic stone. Wallace suggested that if Tiglar could read minds he might have laser eyes and lasered the stone into his pocket. The bell rang to start the lesson and then again after the lesson. This was one of Fuzz's favourite lessons, it just went so quickly for him! In this lesson they learnt that witches were burnt on stakes in the 1400s. Millenium got quite nervous when Professor Old ( a moose ) said this but she was relieved when he said that this wouldn't happen nowadays. They all walked outside to have their Magical Herb lesson, when Fuzz found a blue stone showing a black thing moving around somewhere, it was the stone. The day passed quite slowly, and after tea Fuzz told Wallace and Millenium that he had got the stone and there was a black moving thing on it. Suddenly there was a little bang and the stone disappeared again. Fuzz and his friends walked along the corridor to the library and Fuzz looked in the book which he had found the stone in and there it was tucked in the slot hole. Fuzz showed the book to his friends, took the magic stone and ran along the corridor until he bumped into someone. Fuzz looked up, it wasn't a flamingo, so it wasn't Tiglar, it was a hippo, it was Ecanore! " I see you've found the magic stone Fuzz," said Ecanore kneeling down to be as tall as Fuzz. " Yes," replied Fuzz in a very worried voice. " Well come with me and I will tell you all about it in my office," insisted Ecanore. " That stone Fuzz, was a stone which I used to use when Tiglar was evil," he said.   
"So you mean that Tiglar used to be evil and that black dot is him!" asked Fuzz. " Yes I do, Tiglar used to be in a witch and wizard prison called Mazneax. He is supposed to be good now but he seems a bit peculiar at the minute, does he to you?" asked Ecanore.   
C H A P T E R T W E L V E 

The End Of Term   


" Yes he does, he always seems to take points off Meayao," replied Fuzz. " Its because the evil is still in him," explained Ecanore. " Fuzz, would you like to keep this stone because it is truly yours, your father made it for me,".   
" Thank-you Ecanore, Thank-you," replied Fuzz.   
" Its all yours, now go and pack because the train is going to be here tomorrow," Ecanore warned   
" Thanks," replied Fuzz and he ran off. Fuzz went into the Meayao room and used the stone to have a wish. " I wish, I wish, that I could see my parents!" wished Fuzz. Everyone in the room fell silent and watched the wall and on it was his parents picture standing up to a wall with their hands up, in front of them a hooded wizard. It was Puffermort! Fuzz was in his mum's arms. His dad dropped dead and his mum was pleading for something. She dropped dead, Puffermort tried to kill the small picture of himself but he couldn't. Suddenly the most amazing thing happened on the picture of himself the scar on his right ear was appearing and Puffermort was fading. The picture was over, everyone clapped and looked at Fuzz. Goochy came said for a joke " You might not be able to watch that it might be a fifteen," and everybody laughed. That was the last laugh of the term. That night everyone packed there things and had a good night sleep. The day came that they had to leave Onvarts, Fuzz and his friends had enjoyed there first year and was looking forward to their second. They went on the Onvarts Express and very soon came off it again. Fuzz walked through the ticket machine with Wallace and Smoochy. On the other side were all the parents. Some wizards and witches and some were just ordinary people. Fuzz walked away with Uncle Silk, Aunt Pongy and Goldy and was thinking what might happen next year!   
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
